


Forever is in your eyes

by chocoprompt



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: “Thank you,” Alec whispers, to which Magnus only nods. “I’m sorry,” He continues, “I just… can’t be at the Institute right now and I…”Magnus shakes his head in response, “It is quite alright, Alec,” He smiles, reassuringly, or so he hopes. “You can take the bed; I’ll sleep in the couch.”Alec gaze bores to Magnus’, and the latter sees an expression he knows too well: Alec’s nature is one of curiosity, and his eyes shine when he wishes to ask something but is considering whether it is worth it or not; whether he’s comfortable enough to speak or not.Or: first time Magnus and Alec cuddle.





	Forever is in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the depths of this ship. Title comes from Troye Sivan's song "What a Heavenly Way to Die". Also!! this is based on the book's Malec rather than the shows' but I suppose it can work as the tv show's if you see it as a shyer Alec and a slower Malec. Anyway, it was based on the book, so there's that.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes!! Feel free to leave any comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm mostly trying to work with describing and I'm pretty sure I messed up but oopS.
> 
> Edit: this now has a Spanish translation on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/171656645-forever-is-in-your-eyes)! thanks a lot!!

Magnus is pretty surprised when he sees Alec entering his apartment at one in the morning. The warlock watches as Alec sets down his archer and bow and takes out his jacket. His gear is as usual: all black, though his hair looks a bit wet. Magnus hears Alec sigh before he comes into view, and Magnus lets down the book he was reading to turn his full of attention to the Shadowhunter who looks _exhausted_.

With a flick of his hand, Magnus’ book has disappeared and he slowly gets up from the soft sofa cushions in favor of walking towards his lover. Magnus opens his mouth, wishing to ask questions, but he thinks better of it and closes it again. Whatever the matter is, it is clear he trusts Magnus to see him like this, to help him when he’s feeling bad, to take care of him and even if Magnus has always complained about Shadowhunters always asking for help, he doesn’t mind this time. He’ll never mind when it comes to Alec.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Alec’s only response is to nod slightly, and once again, Magnus desperately wants to ask what’s going on, but he knows Alec will tell him, preferably sooner than later. Magnus moves them towards his room. He looks at Alec’s blue eyes, searching for permission, and in their exhaustion and the low light from the only lamp in the room, they look darker than usual, but no less beautiful. When the answer is a nod, he clicks his fingers and Alec is changed into a loose grey t-shirt which bores the phrase “EAT MY HAT” in red and some blue pants.

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, to which Magnus only nods. “I’m sorry,” He continues, “I just… can’t be at the Institute right now and I…”

Magnus shakes his head in response, “It is quite alright, Alec,” He smiles, reassuringly, or so he hopes. “You can take the bed; I’ll sleep in the couch.”

Alec gaze bores to Magnus’, and the latter sees an expression he knows too well: Alec’s nature is one of curiosity, and his eyes shine when he wishes to ask something but is considering whether it is worth it or not; whether he’s comfortable enough to speak or not.

“Magnus…” He says, and Magnus raises an eyebrow in acknowledgment, encouraging him to continue. “Would you mind-uhm…” Alec lets out a quiet groan and runs his hand through his hair, messing it up. Magnus waits patiently for him to finish, distracting himself with the way the light from the lamp makes Alec look angelic, his black hair looking a tad more silver-ish, and Magnus knows that Alec technically has angel blood, but he’s one of the most gorgeous creatures Magnus has ever seen, and he has lived for a pretty long time. He hears the Shadowhunter sigh and take a deep breath before saying, “Would you mind sleeping here? With me. I mean, sleeping with me, here.”

The warlock’s mouth forms a soft smile on its own when he watches the way Alec looks: once again wearing his heart on his sleeve, completely vulnerable, and Magnus never thought he’d use the word vulnerable to describe a Shadowhunter, specially one as brave as Alec is. “I would love to.”

Alec eyes light up the whole room. Magnus thought he was way too ancient to be so cheesy, yet here he is, even if words turn out to always be too vague. Alec lets out a small smile, and Magnus desperately wants to take a picture and put it everywhere, show it to everyone he knows, and Magnus is aware he is in way too deep. Even so, Magnus has a feeling Alec is worth it: even if said man breaks his heart, it will still be. Magnus shakes his head to avoid those thoughts.

“Come on.” Magnus says, both to stop his thoughts and to get Alec to bed.

“Ah, but we’re not, um, doing anything.”

Magnus has to laugh at that, “Of course not, darling. You’re way too tired for anything. Let’s just sleep.”

They both get into bed, Magnus turns off the lamp, and as he turns around on his side, he sees Alec is already looking at him. He looks even more stunning without the artificial light: the moonlight makes him look soft and untouchable, as if he were both the most powerful and fragile thing in the whole universe. Magnus gulps, watching as Alec follows the movement with his eyes. His eyes rest on Magnus’ neck, looking at his chest, his shoulder, before they return to Magnus’, and there’s an unspoken question there.

Magnus smiles easy, and whispers, “Come here, Alexander.”

And so, he comes. He lays his head on the space between his shoulder and neck and breathes deeply, inhaling Magnus’ scent. It takes him one second, though, for Alec to press his face onto Magnus’ chest, and he fully relaxes there. For his part, Magnus rests his nose on top of Alec’s hair, which smells incredibly of a tropical shampoo, and he presses a tender kiss there, and Alec sighs in response. Magnus tangles their legs, hoping and wishing it isn’t too much, and Alec’s response is to tangle them even more and pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ covered chest.

In the quiet of the night, where the only sound is of them breathing, given that Magnus’ cat has stayed in the salon, Magnus feels completely at ease in a way he never had before: it isn’t that Magnus is on guard at all times, but the mere fact that Alec is trusting him like this, it warms him all the way, from the depths of his soul to his muscles and mind. And so, all Magnus can do is sink back into Alec.

“Thank you,” Alec murmurs after a few minutes.

“You needn’t thank me.”

Alec moves a little, enough for him to be able to press a kiss to Magnus’ jaw. Magnus titles his head down, and captures Alec’s lips: it’s a slow one and it conveys a lot, both from Magnus and Alec. Magnus is so drunk on Alec that he can’t help but seek him, seek his lips, his warm, his eyes, his hair; seek everything from him and yet it is still not enough. They separate and Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and pushes him against his chest, as close to him as he can, and feels Alec wrapping his own arms around Magnus’ in response.

“Good night, Alexander.” Magnus whispers into his hair, closing his eyes, feeling Alec everywhere around him.

“Good night, Magnus.” Alec whispers back, and Magnus likes to think he can feel his smile against his chest.

 


End file.
